Soft Pink Petals
by bikini
Summary: Finally the Princess of Disaster is gone and some think its the end but its not its a new Beginning.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Prétear or none of the characters and never will.

Authors Note: This is my first Pretear fanfic I hope it will be successful…I hope you enjoy

Warning: Profanity (Not so bad) o.O hehe

Pairings: Himeno and Hayate

Rated: T

Soft Pink Petals

By: Bikini

Introduction

Himeno woke up under the sun glaze that went in her bedroom the bright light went on her closed eyes than her eyes opened really slowly and she begun to yawn she smiled " Wow I cant believe its finally over." she sat up and started to stretch " hmm.. I wonder what Hayate and the knights are doing right about know?" Himeno went into the bathroom to begin to run the shower and she went into the bathtub she closed her eyes while the water were cleaning her body. It was indeed the beginning of a new day.

-Downstairs-

Mikage yelled " Himeno after you get ready come down and eat breakfast its all done. " After that was said she begin to go into Mayune room to clean.

Back Upstairs-

Himeno heard what Mikage said and she took a towel and went out of the shower and went to the direction her closet was " What should I wear today?"

Lets see she picked out a pink sweater and a white mini shirt. " I might see Hayate today so I want to look my best!" she giggled she ran downstairs into the breakfast room where everyone was already beginning to eat but than she saw the knights there as well she thought to herself why would my family invite them over I am glad there here but this is something new. Kaoru Himeno father shouted "Good morning Himeno take a seat." Himeno said " Yeah I was just about to do that." Himeno said" Good morning everyone!"

Everyone said good morning but one person didn't and that was Mayune Himeno knew that but didn't say anything and Mikage came over to Himeno and gave her a plate and some juice. Himeno said "Thank You." Mikage said You are welcome now enjoy." Himeno smiled but than she relized she was seating right next to Hayate! Himeno begun to blush but nobody seen it. Hayate saw what Himeno was wearing

He thought to himself Himeno looks great err Hayate get a hold of yourself! Himeno saw the faces Hayate was giving off and said "Hayate you ok?" Hayate said" Yes I am" she smiled After about 30mins breakfast was soon finished and the knights was leaving but before they left Himeno and her family said there goodbye and told them that there was always welcome. Himeno went upstairs into her room and than she saw Hayate knock on her window she opened it she smiled "Hey Hayate!" Hayate said and a low voice" Hey Himeno"

Himeno said what brings you here? Hayate said" I thought I almost lost you back there and I am glad your alive and everything is back to what it should be." Himeno said" Me too…I..I.." Hayate said "what is it.." Himeno said I love you Hayate so much I just hope you feel the same.. Hayate said "I do feel the same Himeno" Than there was it the kiss

Hayate in his mind said did I just kiss Himeno? Yes. I did.. Himeno took Hayate hand and she said "lets go outside to that river over there its pretty." Hayate said "ok.." He picked Himeno up and he went out of the window and jumped down on the ground and he put Himeno down on her feet and they was walking hand and hang to the river . Soft pink petals was falling from the trees when they had got to the river they sat on the grass and Himeno put his head on Hayate shoulder.

Mannen was playing ball with Hajime and Shin. Hajime kicked the ball and it went close to the river he went to get the ball and he saw Himeno and Hayate together he said " I cant believe this he laughed." He went to get the others he ran to Shin and Mannen. Look over here! They followed Hajime to the direction he was leading and when he finally stopped they had seen it all Mannen said loud" What the hell?" Shin said" shhhhhh be quiet they will here us if you keep yelling."

Hayate said "Himeno you heard that?" Himeno said "Yes I think I did" Hayate got up and walked to the direction he heard the voice from" Mannen said" All shit he is coming over here" there begun to run Hayate saw them running of course he was faster than them and he caught them just like that he said " well well well look what we got here Mannen, Hajime and Shin. They said all at once "Hi" Hayate picked them all up my the shirt and said " If you tell anyone I will make sure you will pay!." Mannen said "we wont tell anyone" The others shook there heads Hayate drop them good now go! And once that was said they ran Himeno giggled she said "Hayate come back." He did what he was told. Himeno and Hayate went into a deep sleep surrounded by soft pink petals.

End Of Introduction

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the introduction to Prétear more to come soon send in a review so I can see how you really feel about this fanfic

Next Chapter summary: Things gets out of control( Himeno/Hayate) I don't want to say to much it will be a spoiler..-.- sorry


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Prétear or none of the characters and never will.

Authors Note: This is my first Pretear fanfic I hope it will be successful…I hope you enjoy

Warnings: Some touching not so bad this is not going to be a lemon so don't worry and you people that want a lemon you wont find it here.

Pairings: Himeno and Hayate

Rated: T

Soft Pink Petals

By: Bikini

Chapter 1

* * *

Himeno was the first to wake up she yawn and rubbed her eyes than she look at Hayate she thought to herself he is so handsome and he looks so peaceful.

Hayate woke up and saw Himeno looking at him he begin to blush he begin to get a lil angry because she seen him blush she only giggled Than Himeno saw that it was late outside she looked at her watch it said 9:32 she grasp " I cant believe its this late I been gone over 9hours! Hayate I have to go home he said" Ok I will walked you" when they finally reached her house Hayate picked her up and Himeno opened up the window( good thing she left it unlocked) and he carried her in there.

She said to Hayate wait here I am going to check to see who is in the house he said "Ok" Himeno went to check around and she saw a note on the dining room table and she begin to read

Dear Himeno

We went to go fishing seeing that you don't like fishing we decided to let you stay home and sleep we fingered that you was sleeping because your mother was knocking on the door and you wouldn't answer. If you get hungry Mikage will fix you some food. We should be back tommrow morning around 7am.

Love

The Family

* * *

Himeno said "Yes I have the hole house to my self but the nurse is here. all I have to do is stay in my room and pretend I am asleep. Himeno went to her room and told Hayate about what happened he smirked Himeno and Hayate went into a deep kiss

* * *

**WARNING** **This is not a lemon but the touching part is here if you think this well offend you please leave I repeat please leave! . **

* * *

Hayate begun to feel underneath Himeno shirt and skirt and Himeno moaned he said "should I stop?" she said "No Hayate keep going please." He nodded and did what he was told. That night was the first time they had made love to one another.

**End of warning! ( I hope it wasn't bad I tried to make it short as possible.)**

That morning she woke and and yawn and stretched she knew she wasn't a virgin anymore but she had lost it to the most loving person she could ever be with and she was happy about that. Than she heard laughing downstairs she said " Oh no there back" she shook Hayate his eyes shot right opened she said " You must leave their back" Hayate said "Shit" and he got dressed and so did she" Himeno mother knocked on the door." Hayate went out the window and looked up and said " Love you Himeno.." with that he was gone. Himeno said " Love you too.."

She went downstairs with her family her mother said how did you sleep Himeno said " Good" her mother said" Lovely" after breakfast was done her friend Yayoi came over and asked if Himeno could come out Himeno mother asked her "Sweetie do you want to go outside your friend Yayoi is here." Himeno didn't but she didn't want to be rude sure I would love too. She went outside and saw a cheerful face Himeno smiled back Yayoi said I wanted us to go shopping today if you want to Himeno said "Sure" Yayoi said but I don't have a driver Himeno said I do "Tanaka can drive us" Himeno found him and he said"

Sure let me tell your mother where you and her are going first." Himeno said "Ok" One minute later they was off and going shopping at the mall Yayoi didn't have much money and seeing that Himeno was rich she gave her 2 thousand dollars for her Yayoi said wow thanks Himeno she said " Anything besides I don't need all that money.." They went in forever 21, Victoria secret and some other Gurley stores.

Himeno was having much fun with Yayoi Than they walked into a romantic store where Yayoi was starting to get annoying all she was talking about was romance and than they left and Himeno was happy she was out that store because Yayoi finally closed that big mouth of hers.

They went to get something to eat and Tanaka took the two girls home. Himeno was beginning to feel sick and deciding to take a easy and went straight to bed when she got home.. Hayate was right in front of Himeno's window and saw her sleeping he thought to himself " This is not like her" and he saw painful features came across her face." Hayate said "Tomorrow morning I must talk to her.." and with that said he disappeared and was gone..

* * *

End of chapter1

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 to Prétear more to come soon send in a review so I can see how you really feel about this fanfic

Next Chapter summary: Himeno is sick what can it be and everything beginnings to slowly get out of control!


	3. Chapter 2 CHOAS! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Prétear or none of the characters and never will.

Authors Note: This is my first Pretear fanfic I hope it will be successful…I hope you enjoy

Warning: None you might go crazy towards the end though

Pairings: Himeno and Hayate

Rated: T

Soft Pink Petals

By: Bikini

Chapter 2

_**The Next Morning**_

Himeno was sound asleep well that was until her step mother woke her up by her yelling "Himeno wake up its 10:55am your breakfast is getting cold and we invited your friends over!" Himeno cried "Aww come on just five more minutes…" she went into a deeper sleep but not long her goofy father came into the room yelling "Himeno get dressed and down stairs hurry!"

Himeno woke up about 6mins later and went into the bathroom and she put turned on the shower and she let the water run on her body and she closed her eyes tight she thought to herself this feels so nice I wish Hayate was here with me right now she than felt vomit try to come up she throw up while she was in the shower she yelled "Gross!" lucky she was in the shower it was easy to clean.

After about 43mins in the shower she went to pick out some pink shorts and a nice shirt that said princess on it even though it was a regular outfit it made her curves stand out perfectly. She went to brush her hair than with that she was on her way down stairs but she wasn't playing attention and begin to fall she screamed "Ahhhhhhh!" Hayate was at the breakfast table with Himeno's family and the Leafe Knights when he heard Himeno screamed. With a flash of wind he went into the direction he and from inches away from the ground he caught her. she opened up her eyes still shocked. He said "Be more careful _Tulip Head._" He said in a cold voice. She pushed him off her she said "Hayate I wish you would stop calling me that!" he grab her arm than she slapped him right across the face. Hayate was mad but hurt he didn't let Himeno see it though he said "FINE!" he went back to the breakfast table. Himeno followed him but walked slowly she felt very bad but he knew better than that too call her that.

At the breakfast table Himeno walked over to the table everyone said hello Including the Leafe Knights Himeno "Good morning everyone!" she said in a cheerful voice they all begun to eat Himeno couldn't stop but look at Hayate he was just so cute too look at. Himeno was feeling sick at table everyone looked at her face was turning all red. Himeno stepmother Natsue said, "Sweetie are you ok?" Himeno's world went black.

At The Hospital

Himeno father and mother were filling out papers when The Leafe Knights and Mayune and Mawata were in the waiting room. After about 129mins a male doctor came out and called for the Himeno parents and the doctor said "Hello my name is Dr.Yuio I came to let you know that your daughter is all fine and well but there is a matter I need to talk with you about."

Himeno father Jumped up " Oh please tell us we all are concern about her…very much!" (For once he is serious!) Dr.Yuio said, "Your daughter is pregnant." Both of Himeno parents dropped too the floor Mayune thought what could be that serious that both of her parents fainted? The Leafe Knights and Mawata seen what happened they all looked confused and wanted to know what was going on. Hayate was very worried he didn't want anyone to know though. His pride was big and bold.

After about 10mins Himeno dad and stepmother finally awaken Himeno's father said " You know I thought I heard the doctor said Himeno was pregnant." He cried Himeno stepmother Natsue said, "I don't think this is a dream it doesn't feel like one." Himeno came out of the room her eyes puffy from crying. Dr Yuio walked out with her and told her parents he wanted to see her next week for a appointment. He gave him is card for them to call and scheduled.

They gave him a nod there mouths was wide open they was too shocked to say anything. The doctor notices this and he gave a weak smile. When they went outside Mr.Tanaka was already out at the pick up zone ready to take them all homeHimeno was too ashamed to say anything. Mayune was the first person to say a word she said, "So what happened?" Himeno father said" we will all talk about this when we get inside. "He said softy. Sasame looked at Hayate he was very worried, mad and confused. Sasame thought whatever is about to happen I hope we are all ready for this…

* * *

Authors Note: I am not sure if that was good or not I love drama and Himeno getting pregnant I thought would interest you. Well this is my first fanfic I am still amateur I hope I get better.

Next chapter summary: Everyone finds out what Himeno parents and Himeno was waiting to talk to them about but how well Hayate take this and what happens when everyone finds out Hayate is the father! What will happen to Himeno's and Hayate Life! Mm. .maybe I should shut up now.. lol


	4. Chapter 3 CHOAS! Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Prétear or none of the characters and never will.

Authors Note: This is my first Pretear fanfic I hope it will be successful…I hope you enjoy.

Refresh Your Memory? Well if you forgot what happened last time we all had found out that our innocent girl Himeno was pregnant and In this chapter Hayate find out he is going to be a father but how well everyone take that? And to top it off there is a fight I cant say no more.

Warning: PROFAINTY CRUDE WORDS PEOPLE GOING CRAZZZZZZY! 

Pairings: Himeno and Hayate

Rated: T

Soft Pink Petals

By: Bikini

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Tanaka pulled up at the mansion driveway and everyone got out the car they all was walking to the door Himeno mother opened up the door and everyone sat down on the couches. Himeno father said to Himeno "I think you should tell everyone, we are all here for you." He said softly Himeno said" Everyone this might sound weird but it's the truth and breaks down in tears Her father pat her on the back Himeno its ok we are here for you. Hayate wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her it would be ok but his pride wouldn't let him.

Himeno said In a horse voice "I'm pregnant." Everyone grasped Hayate eyes turned light blue he knew the child was his. Mayune said, "Who is the father? Himeno said "Its Hayate's " She fell to her knees Himeno father couldn't take this anymore he went up to Hayate and uppercut him in the jaw. There were screams In the background.

Hayate said" What the _FUCK_ was that for? He punched Himeno's father. He couldn't hold his balance and fell and blood came from the corner of his mouth. Himeno father said " I thought I trusted you with my fucking daughter but all you do is fuck her she is only 16 you son of a bitch!"

Hayate said "Its takes two you loony bitch!" Sasame said "ENOUGH!" This is no time to fight look at what's happening here we are suppose to be supporting Himeno, she needs us. Everyone got quiet Sasame said Mannen, Shin and

Hajime I think you should go outside for awhile." Mannen said " Why I don—" Before he could finish he saw Sasame face get ugly. Mannen said "sure." He gave off a fake smile. Mannen, Shin and Hajime all went outside. Hayate said" I would have enjoy killing that goofy mother fucker he should of never touched me he is lucky he is Himeno father because I would have been finished him!" Sasame said" Hayate there is no time for this you need to go find Himeno and calm her down." Hayate knew that he should so he went to find her. Everyone else was dumb founded and couldn't believe what was happening.

**_Upstairs_**

Himeno was on her bed crying and Hayate had just walked into her room he said softly "Himeno can I talk to you?" She gave him a nod and he sat next to her on her bed Hayate said "I am very surprise as you are but I am here for you I wont run out on you or baby only cowards would do something like that." Himeno said "I know but I am only sixteen and I am too young to be having a baby!" Hayate said "So what are you going to do than?"

Himeno said "I don't have no choice to deal with it I don't want a abortion because its wrong to do that to a innocent child. Hayate said " Your right abortion is bad I don't want my unborn child to be killed!" Himeno said "I know don't worry with you by my side that is all I need right now" Hayate put his hand around Himeno and than touched her stomach." He thought to himself I am really going to be a_ father._

* * *

_**Downstairs**_

Sasame tried to calm everyone down Himeno's mother and father was on the ground hugging each other and Goh looked confused Kei was speech less Mawata was sad and she was very close to Himeno knowing now she was having a child she might be lonely again. But she was very close to her parents now but she liked hanging with Himeno.

Everyone was depressed all that was heard was cries, whispers and others silent.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry about that I know its short but I promise next time It will be longer I stopped there because I wanted the check up to be In chapter 4 so I hope you don't mind please review!

Next chapter summary: It takes place 1 week after everyone found out Himeno was pregnant she goes to her first check up. And Sasame have a 1 on 1 talk with Hayate.


	5. Authors Note Must Read

Authors Note: Hello everyone I am starting to really get into writing and I want to let you know I plan on having at least 20 chapters to this fanfic but for now this weekend I will be gone but next week I will be writing. But I wont finish this fanfic until I feel as though it should end. If you had review thank you so much! So far I only have 1 Review from BattleAngelKurumi. Please review people to keep me writing this fanfic because without reviews I feel as though there is no need to be writing this fic. I will return next week so make sure your there to see the updates. Thanks again for reading this and reading my very first fanfic!

Bikini


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Prétear or none of the characters and never will.

Authors Note: This is my first Pretear fanfic I hope it will be successful…I hope you enjoy.

Refresh Your Memory? In the last chapter Himeno's father and Hayate got In a fight. And our poor Himeno is very depressed and so as everyone else because of the fact that Himeno is pregnant.

Warnings: Drama, Language 

Pairings: Himeno and Hayate

Rated: M (There has been a rating change sorry)

Soft Pink Petals

By: Bikini

Chapter 4

**_-Upstairs In Himeno Bedroom-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Himeno had calm down since she knew that Hayate would be by her side. But she was scared though because she didn't know what would happen between her family, friends and her education. She just couldn't drop out she had to talk to her family and friends. Hayate saw a sad expression on Himeno face he asked her "Himeno you ok?" she yeah "Yes I am just thinking." she said soft. Himeno said Hayate " I think we should go downstairs' and see how everyone is doing, and to tell them everything is fine." Himeno said "Yeah I don't want everyone getting all depressed over me its not their fault." Himeno and Hayate got off the bed and went towards downstairs walking hand and hand.

**Downstairs**

* * *

Everyone was silent and some was whimpering (Himeno parents lol) until Mayune had to open her big mouth. Mayune said, "How come Himeno had to be such a slut and sleep with Hayate!" Everyone got mad but Mawata stood her ground and said " I don't know why you talk about Himeno like that you bitch but you need to shut the hell up nobody don't want to hear your fucking yapping!" Kaoru said, "Mayune you are grounded and Mawata don't play any attention to her." It was silent for one for moment and than everyone notices Hayate and Himeno was coming down the stairs. Himeno said " Hello . I feel much better thanks too Hayate."

Himeno parents said " Awww" and Goh had smiled and Kei also smiled and Sasame said " We are glad you feel better I think we need to leave now it's getting late." He looks on his watch and saw the time it read 11:18pm. Himeno said are you sure?" Himeno dad said," you need to get some rest." Sasame said," I need to have a word with Hayate." Hayate said, " Fine than let me just say bye to Himeno feel fast." Hayate went to gave Himeno a passionate hug he thought God I wish I could kiss her but not in front of everyone After there hug was over Sasame and Hayate and The Leafe knights had went there way saying there good-byes to Himeno and her family.

**Outside while the Leafe Knights were walking –**

**

* * *

**

Sasame said, " Shin, Mannen and Hajime come now we are leaving!" He yelled. The Leafe Knights was waiting for the young boys they ran over to them Mannen asked Sasame what happened and Sasame said " Its up to Hayate if he wish for me to tell you." They looked at Hayate he said, " Not right now until I find out its ok with Himeno." He said coldly Mannen said ok given that fake smile.

When they finally reach there house Himeno family was nice to them buy them a nice House close to theirs. Everyone went into the house but Sasame and Hayate. Sasame started off the conversation " I know Hayate you know this has to do with you and Himeno."

Hayate said " What about her and me." Sasame said, " Since Himeno is pregnant I think you should move in with her and help take care of the baby." Hayate said, " I was thinking about that but I don't know how Himeno parents will act to that…" Sasame said, " You never know until you try." Hayate said" I cant believe we are going to have a baby together and the fact is I wonder what kind of powers it will have." He smirked Sasame said" I wish the best of luck to you and Himeno and your unborn child." Hayate nodded and went into the house thinking. Sasame was right behind him.

**..:.Back At Himeno's House-.:.**

**

* * *

**

Himeno dad said " Himeno I don't want you dropping out of school I will talk to some people that will be able to watch the baby while your in school." Himeno said " Thanks so much dad but I will be so embarrassed going to school while I am pregnant I can just think of all the rumors people are going to spread about me. Himeno dad said " don't worry about them, everyone is behind you all the way no matter what." Himeno gave her father a hug she said, " I didn't mean for this to happened not now."

Himeno mom said " Sweetie don't worry about this what is done is done all you need is support and we are with you sweetie don't play no attention to those girls and boys in school we are a wealthy family which means we can support the baby." Himeno stepmothers gave her a hug and pat her back. Himeno father said now you go change into some nice fresh clothes and get some sleep he gave her a kiss on top of her forehead.

Himeno went upstairs and changed into her night clothes and Jumped on her bed all she can do was think Oh Hayate I feel as though this is all my fault but I don't regret this baby because it's a part or you and me she smiled at that she thought tomorrow morning I will see my Knight. With that she was in a fast deep passionate sleep.

The next morning-( At The Leafe Knights House)

* * *

Hayate was already in the shower he just had to see his princess no his Queen he had to see her he missed her so much and he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. He never been in love with anyone like this before nor did he ever had gotten a female pregnant before. He went downstairs got his coat and was gone like the wind. Sasame smiled from the shadows and thought Hayate and Himeno belong together and I know he would never do anything to harm her."

At Himeno house( In Himeno's Room)

* * *

Hayate flew up to Himeno window and knocked on it gently Himeno pink eyes open slowly and she stretched she looked at the window and saw Hayate she smiled " she went over to the window and before he got the chance to get in she hugged him tightly. And yelled" HAYATE!" I missed you so much. Hayate was glad to hear the words and asked her how is you and the baby?" I am doing fine and so is the baby I cant wait to see if it's a boy or girl. Hayate said yeah but to tell you the truth I want a boy so I can make him strong. Himeno laughed at that how cute.

I have a doctor's appointment next week they want to make sure everything is ok. Hayate said I would come with you if that were ok with you. She said " Sure Hayate I don't want you to miss this." Himeno mother yelled" HIMENO SWEETIE YOUR BREAKFAST IS DONE." Hayate heard Himeno mom and said I will be back to visit you later. Hayate was caught off guard when Himeno kissed him he kissed her back and his tongue went into her mouth he liked the taste no he loved the taste. Than they broke apart Himeno blushed so did Hayate a little bit.

Hayate went toward the window he flew out like the wind.

_…………………. … One Week Later………... ………

* * *

_

Himeno was getting dressed for her doctors appointment it was 8:30 in the morning and she had to be there by 9:10 she had told her mom and dad that Hayate was going with them and they said it was ok since he is the father after all. Hayate knocked on the door and Hayate answered it she said " Glad you could show up." He said yeah me too. Himeno parents came down dressed and ready to go. Tanaka pulled up on the driveway and was ready to take them there. In the car Himeno and Hayate was just blushing and Himeno parents was just talking away about normal life stuff like I think we need to get the baby room painted and blah blah blah.

Himeno was happy she finally got there and her and Hayate was the first to get out of the car. And was headed towards the doctors office. Himeno went inside and so did Hayate and Her parents followed behind her. Himeno went up to the front desk and ask. "Hi my name is Himeno and I am here to see Dr. Yuio." The doctor said " Sure thing he will be with you in a moment until than you can sign in and read some magazines" she replied in a cheerful voice. 6 minutes later Dr. Yuio came in the waiting room and he said Himeno. She got up that's me she smiled her parents that they was going to wait in the waiting room and have her Hayate go in.

When Himeno and Hayate reached the room the doctor asked her about some history of his past like did you have any infections and stuff like that? Hayate was just watching until he saw Himeno laid down and he saw the doctor put this gooey stuff on her belly and he was moving some thing around. Hayate said what are you doing to her?" The doctor said don't worry I am giving her a ultra sound to make sure everything is ok with the baby.

Hayate gave a cold look at the doctor and watched. After that was over the doctor gave Himeno some pictures of how the child looked inside of her though he said the baby is way to small but the next visit the child should be a tiny bit bigger. Dr. Yuoi said " Himeno I want you to get plenty of rest and eat healthy and don't put yourself under stress, also come to all of your appointments. "Himeno said " I want our baby to be healthy so I am going to do everything you tell me." Looking at Hayate and she held his hand.

Dr. Yuio said " Good make sure you do that and I want you back here within a month I will call you and make a appointment over the phone when you have the chance." Himeno said, "Ok thanks Dr. Yuoi." He said, "No problem take care." Himeno went out into the waiting room and saw Her parents Himeno's dad said, " How did it go?" Himeno said it went good look at my ultra sound pictures." Her father and mother smiled. Himeno stepmother said, " This baby It's really inside of you." Himeno said yeah and she gave a pat of her tummy." After that they were on there way home.

End Of Chapter 4-----------

* * *

Authors Note: I tried to make it longer but I had to stop there because I have to go over my dad's for the weekend, If you had review I really appreciate it. Next chapter will be up by Wednesday depending on what is going on in school but it shouldn't take long to put the next chapter up:)

Next chapter summary: Its take place one month after this chapter Himeno's parents have a talk with The young soon to be parents Hayate and Himeno( If you read this chapter it was talking little bit about Hayate moving in and some like that).That's all that need to be said. I would give more but I am still thinking on what should happen. I will try to post this chapter up as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 5 Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Prétear or none of the characters and never will.

Authors Note: This is my first Prétear fanfic I hope it will be successful…I hope you enjoy. The rating to this fanfic might change I don't know if this should be rated T or M since you are reading this you can decide.

Refresh Your Memory? Hayate wants to move in with Himeno to help her with her pregnancy and to help with the baby after its born but what well Himeno parents say about it?

Warnings: Profanity and brief nudity 

Soft Pink Petals

By: Bikini

Chapter 5 Decisions

_One Month Later 7:46 am _

Himeno was looking at herself in the mirror she was still skinny but if you looked at her tummy really good you could tell she was pregnant. Hayate came to visit her every night to make sure she was ok some times he would even watch her sleep. Himeno thought to herself I wonder what the baby would look like she gave out a giggle. Her doctor called her and told her to in on Nov 1st and today was Oct 25th

Hayate knew and he told her that he would come with her but he didn't like that doctor at all. She went to her closet to pick out her outfit. After about 6mins she decided she wore a shirt that said Drama Queen with some pink pants. She went to set up her bubble bath and after that she took off her clothes and got in she let out a grasp because the water was hot against her body. But after a few minutes the water felt good. All she could do was think about her unborn child, Hayate and her family and friends.

_Downstairs _

* * *

Natsue and Kaoru were talking about Himeno and her future. But was interrupted by the phone ringing. Himeno father ran to the phone but fell on the floor on his face he yelled, "All shit!" Natsue got the phone she said softy "Hello." Hayate said, "Yes this is Hayate I wanted to know would it be ok for me to come over I need to talk to you and Himeno's father." He said the last part coldly. Natsue said "Sure dear we can talk and eat breakfast."

Hayate said, " Ok I will be over in about 24mins." Natsue said " Bye see you when you come over." Hayate said "Bye." After that was said the phone went Click Natsue told Kaoru that Hayate needed to talk to them and she wanted to plan a nice breakfast. Kaoru said "That is fine I need a word with him anyway." He sounded serious. Natsue said "Ok I am going to tell Mikage to start breakfast a little bit early." Natsue found Mikage and told her that Hayate was coming over and to make a nice fancy breakfast and to make it real clean. Mikage smiled and nodded and went to do her job.

_Upstairs_

* * *

Himeno had finally got ready.She did her hair and brush her teeth than she was on her way downstairs to greet her parents.

_Downstairs _

Kaoru saw his daughter walking towards him he said, " Well look who is up early today." Himeno said, " I know I couldn't sleep so that's why I am up." Himeno father said " Now Himeno you know the doctor told you to---." Before he could finish Himeno did "Get enough sleep." I already know I promise I will take a nap later. Her father said ok by the way Hayate is coming over to have a word with me and your mom you can join if you want. Himeno said "Sure if that's ok with you guys." Himeno dad said, " I am sure it is now go to the breakfast area he should be coming any moment he said and looked at his watch." Himeno said ok and she walked toward the breakfast area. Hayate was only 6mins late he rang the doll bell and Himeno dad answered it he said,

"Good morning come in." Hayate said, " I would but you are in my fucking way." Kaoru face turn red and he swung at Hayate but Hayate was fast like the wind and he missed." Himeno walked to the door and saw what was going on. Himeno yelled " Stop it now!" Hayate smirked and Kaoru went towards the breakfast table knocking over a vase in the process. After that happened Himeno and Hayate heard yells and assumed that it was Himeno stepmother. Hayate said " How you been." Himeno said " Good so you want to stay outside or you want to come in." Hayate said" Come in what else " She moved and Hayate came in and followed her to the breakfast area."

At the breakfast area

* * *

Everyone sat down and Mikage brought them their food. Hayate and Kaoru were giving off the cold faces. Natsue saw this and decided to start it off " So Hayate what is it you wish to talk to us about." Hayate said " I was thinking since Himeno was carrying my child and this is half of my responsibly I want to know if it would be ok for me to move in." Himeno father stood up and said,

" Your pussy ass is not going to live in here but you can take care of the baby!" Natsue said " I think that is a good idea besides he is the father of the baby and he can take better care of the baby and Himeno if he moves in." Himeno father yelled " What the fuck is wrong with you do you know he will try to do sexual things to our daughter if you comes in her!" Himeno said " Dad stop talking to mom like that and Hayate because they are trying to see what is best for me this isn't about you!"

Himeno dad had a angry look "Himeno you don't talk to your father like that go to your room!" Himeno said "No because this does all about you hating Hayate!" Her father slapped her and she landed on her front side and the glass from the vase had cut her the pain was terrible and she fainted. Hayate was pissed off he transform into the Wind knight and started to beat up Kaoru but since Kaoru was human he was on the verge of dying. Natsue started to cry " Please stop we have to get them to the hospital!

At the hospital

* * *

Everyone had found out what happened to Kaoru and Himeno. And arrive there no later than 30mins. The people that was there was Mawata, Mayune, Yayoi even Mikage and Tanaka came and the Leafe Knights. A doctor had came out she was very pale and had brown hair and a pink doctor suit on. She said " Hello my name is Dr.Lop and I am here to tell you about the condition of Himeno and Kaoru. Everyone was on the edge of the sit waiting to here for good news and only good news. Dr.Lop said" Well Kaoru is in stable condition but he have 3 broken ribs and a broken jaw." Natsue said that's nice to hear but what about Himeno?" Hayate said "Yeah that's what I want to know forget the fool Kaoru."

Dr.Lop said " She is doing fine but we are not sure if the baby is alive or not she could have a miss-carriage." She said sadly Hayate said, "Well do something because if my unborn child die you're going to be sorry and I will kill Kaoru!" Dr.Lop said, "We are working on it as we speak." Dr.Lop said " I have to go now and you should all get rest and come back tomorrow visit hours is almost over." Everyone was gathering their stuff and was going home but Hayate said "

No I want to be with Himeno!" Dr.Lop said, "I wish I could do something but all I can do is give you 10 extra minutes." Hayate punched a hole throw the wall and the doctor showed him were Himeno was when he saw her she had little bruises over her pale body but still she looked as pretty as ever. He whispered to her knowing it wasn't no shame because she was sleeping and she couldn't hear him" I will always love you form this day on and what your father did was wrong and Himeno I hope our un-born child doesn't die if it does I could never live with myself." He disappeared out the window he needed time to think.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that chapter was ok I would had written longer but I was typing and talking on the phone at the same time with my boyfriend. But I promise next chapter will be way longer!

Next Chapter Summary: Himeno awakes and when she does she either will find out some bad news or some goods news about her un-born child.


End file.
